Losing My Dad: A Story Told by Gene Himself
by komosabi-moon
Summary: This is it folks! The episode that answers your questions about Gene's dad! Enjoy! :)


Losing My Dad:  
  
A Story Told by Gene Himself  
  
  
  
I lost my dad a long time ago. I always looked up to him, and it seemed to  
  
me he piloted his ship perfectly. Every time he took off, I was there to see  
  
him, watching as he flew away, my eyes following the ship until it  
  
disappeared. There was never a problem. As you probably already know, I lost  
  
my dad out in space. I guess that is why I am so afraid of it. If my father,  
  
who was-to me-the greatest pilot ever couldn't survive out there, how would  
  
I? He was like a hero to me, and in such a small amount of time I lost him.  
  
Gone. Forever.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a great morning the day we took off, and it had been a great  
  
week.. I had been waiting to go up with my dad for months. He kept asking me if I wanted to go up but I  
  
was always afraid of other pilots and outlaws coming after us. That day I  
  
couldn't tell if I was dreading our take-off or if I was hoping it would  
  
come sooner. We left in the afternoon, after a small lunch. Dad said that I shouldn't eat much because I  
  
might get sick during my first time in space. I was fine with that. I wasn't  
  
even that hungry anyway so all I had to eat were some fries.  
  
When we got on the ship it was just as glorious looking on the  
  
inside as on the outside. It was enormous! There were so many buttons and gadgets that I was afraid that if I touched one the whole ship might just blow up! Everything looked as if it were brand new, it was shiny everywhere you looked!  
  
We were inside for a long time before we took off, I only remember because I  
  
couldn't wait to see what it was like to take off. Then we finally did it,  
  
the computer on the ship counting back from ten like on all the TV shows I  
  
had ever watched. And-for the first time in my life-I felt nothing except  
  
pure joy. Those short ten seconds seemed like ten hours; I looked over to my  
  
dad and he smiled, making the moment even more perfect than I thought it  
  
was.  
  
It was the last time I saw him smile.  
  
The computer got to one and we blasted up faster, faster until I could see  
  
all of Earth, just as wonderful as I thought it would be. I couldn't even imagin how long it would take for me to just count stars. The whole scene was beautiful, like when you are dreaming and everything is absolutly perfect. My dad started to push a lot of buttons, and with every move he made that first hour up in space only made me more determined to be a pilot when I grew up.  
  
Since we went up during a war between the worst pirate guild in space and two outlaws (or so I was told by my dad) we had to take a certain route to Blue Heaven, to stay away from my dad's enemies. Back then I didn't know what  
  
Blue Heaven was, and I certainly didn't know that my dad was an  
  
outlaw. All he told me was that we needed to go somewhere to get a package.  
  
He said the only reason he wanted me to come this time was because it was an easy  
  
assignment.  
  
We got to Blue Heaven and got something to eat; my dad left me at the  
  
restaurant while he got the package. We stayed in a hotel room for half the  
  
night. My dad decided to leave and said I could sleep on the ship; he wasn't  
  
tired. I was concerned that he was tired, but lying about it. I ignored the  
  
little voice in my head that kept telling me something was wrong. Back then  
  
I believed everything everyone said. So we left back for our ship.  
  
I didn't sleep on the ship; I didn't want to miss anything that might  
  
happen. Actually, I was sure there wouldn't be any trouble but time spent  
  
with my dad was spent awake. We were about two hours from Earth when my dad  
  
started to look uneasy. There were some voices talking on the radio, but I  
  
couldn't understand any of it because it was all in code. My dad started to  
  
yell back in code and when I asked him what was wrong he told me we were  
  
being attacked! I was scared, cold, nauseous and angry all at once. I felt like if I just screamed and went to sleep when I woke up it would all be over. Suddenly the ship seemed extremly small because the ship attacking us looked like a whole colony of ships. I wanted to help but my dad insisted there was nothing I could do and I was to young  
  
to understand. I wanted to cry but I knew that would make the situation even  
  
worse. I screamed dad at him over and over but he told me there was no hope.  
  
He told me to get in the escape pod but I insisted on staying with him.  
  
There was no way I could change his mind however, and he shoved me in and  
  
locked it so I couldn't get out. He sent me away as I was crying out for  
  
him, and I will never forget the frightened look on his face as he pushed  
  
that horrible eject button for as long as I live. I suddenly was very far  
  
away from him and I couldn't get back, even though I tried as hard as  
  
humanly possible. As I started to enter the Earth's atmosphere I saw more  
  
ships attacking his and, eventually, his blew up. That is all I can  
  
remember, it all went blurry then and I was told when I finally woke up I  
  
had a blow to the head, and I was lucky that I survived the whole  
  
affair. I went through weeks of not sleeping for fear of the nightmares I might have. I hardly ate and soon I stopped caring about my future of being a pilot.  
  
I don't believe I was lucky at all, and I don't ever want to remember the  
  
moment again, and that is why I am telling it to all of you now so I never have to think of it again.  
  
The End!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star Characters. It is copywrited to whoever owns it.  
  
Author's Notes: Krissy of The Flying Rats edited my story for me. Please Make sure to read the other stories and poems I have written.  
  
Author's Note: I know this story is really short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! This will be the only anime story I will write but I will upload some other really good ones. :) Cya! 


End file.
